1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to multiple screen displays, and more particularly, to an electronic device and method for displaying multiple screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may include a plurality of displays and display a screen on each of the displays. In addition, the electronic device may set a plurality of screen areas on a single display and display a screen on each of the set display areas.
When the electronic device displays a screen including a control object, e.g., an icon or button, the position of the control object within the screen is fixed, regardless of the position of the screen being displayed. The fixed position of the control object may create an inconvenience for a user to select the control object.
For example, in an electronic device including two display areas, i.e., a left display area and a right display area, when a screen including a control object is displayed on the right display area is moved to the left display area, the accessibility of the control object within the screen can be degraded, e.g., because it is not easily reached by the user's finger.